Voices
by AnimeWrestlingDonuts
Summary: Paranoia is genetic. Just look inside Zuko's head. After the war


Disclaimer - All Characters are owned by Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

* * *

You take what you can get

That's all you've ever done.

You look down upon your sister and realize

The victory was not your own.

She knows it too

But says nothing.

Your father knows it as well,

He smirks but he stays silent.

In your head his voice is mocking you

_What kind of man are you?_

_Can't finish what you started?_

_Where's the pretty little waterbender to save you?_

_Pathetic._

You leave his cell,

His voice remains.

Katara greets you with a smile.

You nod, but in the back of your mind,

You want her gone.

_She was the one who defeated Azula._

_She was the one who brought Azula to her knees._

_She was the one who chained up the monster._

_She is the victor._

Not you her.

Yes, you fought on par with Azula.

But who finished her off?

It wasn't you,

Couldn't be.

You were on the ground withering in pain.

While Katara fought your battle,

No,

Katara won your battle.

But at that moment,

You didn't care about Katara's victory.

You only cared about Azula's defeat.

And for the first time,

Your life is perfect.

A sense of pride and honor fills your chest.

With your uncle by your side,

You are crowned fire lord.

And all is right.

_**Then the voices began**_

The details of Azula's fall from grace have been leaked.

All you hear are generals and kings congratulating

Katara's quick wit and courage.

Of course they praise you for fighting, surviving.

But what did you accomplish?

You helped defeat Azula.

You survived lightning.

Minor achievements compared to Katara's.

Everyone must think you're weak.

Your father never needed help in a battle.

Especially not from a waterbending _girl_.

He may have been defeated by the avatar,

But he was against a young, agile boy that can bend four elements

You were against a weakened, demented girl,

Who still managed to upstage you.

Maybe that's just who you are,

A scarred little boy who can't defeat women.

Let alone your crazy, younger sister.

**_The voices are getting stronger_**

You bury your head into your pillow,

Attempting to snuff out the voices.

_Fruitlessly_

You selfishly accepted Azula's defeat

As your own victory.

Because you _needed_ to.

It was **your** fate, **your** destiny to face Azula in battle.

**Not** Katara's.

It's too late now.

You fall asleep to your father's condescending voice.

You awake from your slumber,

Mai's body pressed against your chest in a loving fashion.

She awakens as well.

You go to breakfast together.

At the table

Aang and Katara are holding hands.

An epiphany occurs.

Katara would be dead if it weren't for you.

_You took the hit for her when Azula was bending lightning._

_You protected her from a shocking death._

_You almost sacrificed your life for her._

_You saved her._

Where was your thank you?

She should be on her knees in gratitude.

You feel your body getting hot.

You snap.

A flood of words come falling out of your mouth.

_No control_

She starts to cry.

_A sign of weakness_

But you keep going until Aang starts yelling back.

You run away.

Your uncle finds you.

He questions and prods you.

You let all your emotions out.

You hear

_You're just like a woman._

It sounded like your father,

In fact you know it's your father.

He's always with you.

The image of what you wanted to be.

What you still want to be.

You turn to run again.

You can't.

Your mother is blocking your path.

**Fake**, **unreal** just like the voices.

She embraces you and the voices are **gone**.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

To put it simply, Zuko had become paranoid about his match with Azula and had voices in his head. Then Ursa came and made all the voices go away. Ursa is significant to Zuko and makes him happy so Zuko achieved peace in his mind. Hope this clears up any confusion.

FYI I am not happy about the finale match being a handicap with Katara + Zuko vs Azula. It should have been one on one, sibling duel to the death. Well not duel to the death but a duel with ONLY Azula and Zuko. I am sure Zuko was fine with Katara being in the battle and never had voices in his head. But this fanfic was stuck in my head so I had to type it down.


End file.
